Chained Together
by The Red Spiral
Summary: Konohamaru forces Naruto and Kurenai to spend some time together. NaruKure
1. Chapter 1

Heeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrreeee's the chappie! Like I said in the profile, this idea just suddenly popped into my head. I just hope there will not be any bad comments about dis fic. Jiraiya 'The perverted hermit' is not going to train Naruto just yet! Hope ya enjoy dis story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimota or whatever his or her name is.

Chappie start!

Kakashi's and the certain someones doomsday weapon!

It was a beautiful day, sun shining, birds flying and soaring in the skies. and a wind playfully blew a soft, cool draft for Team Seven and Team Eight. Team Seven and Team Eight were coming back to Konoha from the mission in Suna, Sound ninjas ambushed them while Team Seven and Eight while going back to Konoha, the Sound ninjas mission was to bring back Sasuke for going back to Konoha six months ago after his betrayel, why Sasuke left?... Because Orochimaru was a gay bastard! The snake-like man practically tried to fondle Sasuke in his room! And even tried to 'do it' with him! So that's why Sasuke left Otokagure. (AN: Is that the name of the sound village?) The two teams managed stopped the Sound ninjas, All the team members were slightly injured and fine but, Naruto took the worst damage, he nearly got fried by a Katon jutsu if Kakashi wasnt there to save him, and thats when they decided to find a place to camp to let everyones wounds heal. The sun was beginning to set and Naruto still remembered last nights events.

**Flashback**

(Night time)

Naruto was laying on the ground, covered in white bandages from head to toe, except for his eyes and two holes in the nostrils to let him breathe, some will say he looks like 'The Mummy' with those bandages almost completely covering him up. He was looking at the fire that was flicking embers and keeping him warm. He looked up to the star-filled sky and saw a full moon shining brightly that makes it a bit visible to see around the area. They were currently camping in the forest that was right beside the road, and Naruto still felt his burns sting alittle whenever he moved. Thanks to the famous orange furball of Konoha healing him, he should be fine in a day or two. He heard footsteps from his right side, he looked to his right to see a girl with pink hair and red dress coming towards him. "Sakura-chan..." Naruto whispered quietly. "Im going to change your bandages, Naruto" Said Sakura as she started to change his bandages. "Thanks Sakura-chan..." Naruto said, she got and was about to go back to her destination, sit next to Sasuke if a big draft haven't came from behind her and allowing Naruto to look up in her skirt.

Soon abit of blood started trailing down his nose as Sakura saw Naruto looking up to her skirt. Soon a loud scream got everyones attention.

"NARUTO!!!"

"Wait! You don't understand..." Naruto tried to reason with her, she wouldnt take that excuse.

"LIAR!!"

"YOU..."

SMACK!+

"DAMN..."

KRUNCH!+

"PERVERT!!!" Sakura picked Naruto up and threw him to the bushes with all her might.

WHIIIZZZZZ!+

SKRUNCH!+

That's when Kakashi came to see what was going on, only to see Naruto battered and bruised in the bushes and Sakura fuming madly."Now now, there's no need to kill your teammate" Kakashi said to Sakura. "But, he looked up in my skirt..." Sakura replied to Kakashi. "I know, now go fix up your teammate" Kakashi ordered. He didnt know what happened, and he didnt want to make a bad impression to his students. And Sakura just did what she was ordered to.

**Flashback end**

Naruto shuddered when that happened, he felt more pain than that Katon jutsu did. Here he is still wrapped up in bandages, being carried in a piggy back ride by Kakashi, and Hinata trying to talk to him without stuttering and trying not to twiddle her fingers. It was almost night time as they neared the gates. A sudden imagination almost made Naruto laugh and shudder at the same time.

(Narutos Wild Imagination)

"Say my name, bxtch!" Hinata yelled in a happy expression, her jacket was unzipped which revealed a fish net shirt inside, she was holding and raising a whip in her left hand.

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!" Who was repeating these words was none other than Neji! His eyes was closed and tears was coming out of his eyes, and he was clad in his underwear. And there was leash around his neck with Hinata holding the leash and her foot on his butt.

(Imagination end)

Naruto would shudder and avoid her if she was like that in real life. They were now in front of the gates of Konoha. and its been two weeks, it was night the gates opened allowed them in the village. "Kurenai, can you please take Naruto to the Hospital and watch my student for abit? Don't worry, I will do your reports for you and let you know I will take over" Kakashi said with a strange gleam in his eye like a mad scientist that made the ultimate doomsday weapon.

"Ummmm, okay" Kurenai replied with a blush, also suspicious of his behaviour. Kurenai got Naruto off Kakashis back as she put him on her shoulder and walked off to the hospital. "Okay! You guys can do whatever you want for tonight" that was all that said as Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(With Kakashi)

Instead of appearing in the Hokages office, Kakashi appeared in the dark forest instead, Kakashi laughed evilly. "So... where are they?" asked a voice that sounded like a childs voice. "They are heading towards the Konoha Hospital" Kakashi replied with a evil laughter "So hurry up and proceed with the plan before they get suspicious of me" "As you wish" was all the figure could say as he headed towards the hospital. And Kakashi gave his last evil laughter and disappeared in puff of smoke to the Hokages office.

(With the figure)

Strangers POV

I was darting through the trees hastily to proceed with my** MISSION**, I still remember how I met Kakashi; I was plotting to do something devious to Naruto until Kakashi caught me and he forced me to tell what I was gonna do to Naruto and I had to explain everything, I thought my plan was going down to drain until Kakashi laughed and told me he was going to help me with my plan. I was happy that day that my little plot was still alive. I stopped near the streets and pulled out a small scroll that Kakashi gave me before he went on his mission with the team.

_To: KTTGS_

_Your mission starts in the forest after I return from my mission, I am going to make sure Naruto is injured from his mission, if he heals fast, Im going to tell Sakura to change his bandages and use a wind jutsu to make a small draft that will allow Naruto to look up Sakuras skirt, or use some of my ideas that will keep him injured without them knowing I did those things. I will tell Yuuhi Kurenai; Team Eights Sensei to take Naruto to the Hospital and here is your objectives._

_Objective 1_

_Find and locate Naruto and Kurenai_

_Objective 2 _

_Follow them to their destination without being seen_

_Objective 3_

_Wait outside till everyone's asleep, sneak into the Hospital, and make sure you use those pills I gave you and swallow them with water to keep you awake, don't worry about not knowing which room they are in, I put a bug on Kurenais forehead protector without her knowing and use the video system control._

_Objective 4_

_Proceed with the plan and make sure to use the trick I taught you_

_I will pretend I forgot to tell Kurenai I was going to take over, and meet me back in the forest to report the results of your plan._

_Sincerely; Kakashi_

After I read the scroll, I made sure I had everything with me; a kunai, 3 bottles of water, a small bottle of pills, a long rope, a video system control that will allow me to see where Kurenai is going. and the ITEM that will make my plan a success. I took out a set of black ninja clothes and put them on, including the face mask. After that, I jumped to the highest tree and jumped again to land on the roofs, and I jumped and jumped until I saw Naruto covered in white bandages and being carried by the woman named Yuuhi Kurenai. I just sweat dropped, "I guess Kakashi overdid it..." I said to myself and I never thought I would see such a beauty, well... Objective one completed. "Now time to start..." I stopped in mid sentence and had to hide myself quickly before she saw me, I saw her looking around on top of the buildings. It was so dark outside and I just hope she didn't detect me...

(With Kurenai)

_"I'm sure someone is following us..." _Kurenai thought as she looked about on the roofs and around her. Something told her not to trust Kakashi with him reporting her teams progress. And the strange look that Kakashi gave her the shivers, but she shrugged it off and went to her destination.

(Back to Strangers POV)

I was just glad she didn't detect me, I don't want her to think she has a stalker. So I proceeded with Objective 2, and moved stealthily to her destination, I saw a nearby tree and jumped over there, when I landed I saw Kurenai stop and I had to hide myself in the leaves before she saw me again. I saw move again to her destination, thank god Kakashi taught me how to suppress my chakra. And I soon moved to follow her.

(Half an hour later)

I soon saw the Hospital and found a place I could hide in, I moved quietly and made sure Kurenai didn't hear me. I went to my hiding place and took out the video system control and turned it on, and put on the earphones. I checked my watch and saw it was 10:30p.m. I took out a pill, put it in my mouth and drank the water also swallowing the pill down. It should keep me awake for another two hours...

(POV end)

The figure was watching his VSC and saw which room Naruto was placed in. "Room 117... That's abit high..It should be on the third floor." he said as he gazed up the hospital. Soon doctors and nurses began leaving the building. "Well... the mission seems easier than I thought... better watch out for the jounin" the figure warned himself as he went to the front entrance of the Hospital. He twisted the knob, it was locked. "Locked... I better use THAT trick" that was said as he pulled out a piece of wire and unlocked the door. And he went to his destination.

(Later)

He was now in front of the door Room 117, he twisted the knob and went in.

He came out, closed the door quietly and said "Plan completed" as he took off his face mask revealed none other than Konohamaru! "Now time to tell the results to Kakashi, hehehehe" was all he said as he went back to his destination.

(Morning, in the Hospital)

Kurenai woke up first to found herself sleeping on the chair "Must have fallen asleep, I'm going to kill Kakashi for forgetting to come here to take over last night" She said the last part with anger and proceeded to take a stretch until she noticed something was holding her right arm down, she looked to her right and saw something that shocked her "What the hell..." Naruto decided to wake up and looked to his left that made him froze on the spot "Huh?..." and there was long silence, and there was a handcuff locked on Naruto's left wrist and Kurenai's right wrist. And they heard something that sounded like laughter in front of the door. They looked to the front door to see Konohamaru laughing uncontrollably. "Looks like you two are stuck together!" said Konohamaru while laughing.

Kurenai tried breaking the handcuff with a kunai, but trying to cut and slicing it wasn't able to. "Konohamaru..." Naruto said sternly making him shut up. "Give us the key..." said Naruto "But I don't have the key" Konohamaru replied. The two were silenced with a shiver, they turned to Kurenai who has an angry expression on her face. "You..." Konohamaru turned tail and ran away. "...little BRAT!!" Kurenai yelled and chased Konohamaru which dragged Naruto off the bed, Konohamaru escaped to the window and jumped off the building, Kurenai did the same, and poor Naruto, was getting dragged in the air.

Yep, It was a doomsday for Naruto and Kurenai, and their arch enemy winning; Konohamaru and Kakashi.

Chappie end!

I know this wasn't much, I came across a little comic that said 'Narutos Wild Imagination', if you are wondering what KTTGS means; its Konohamaru The Thirds Grand Son. I bet the POVs prove to be an eye sore eh? I know Kakashi and Konohamaru were a bit OOC in this fic, But I hope ya enjoyed this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

I have updated this story with a new chappie! I'm surprised to see a couple of reviews from the people that like this story, it just gives me a bit of courage to finish this fic. And I thought somebody was going to make a bad comment about this story.

Now start the chappie!

The chase and spending time together and Kurenais secret feelings

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" Was heard through out Konoha.

Two figures was seen chasing after the Thirds grand son, well...to be more accurate. An angry red-eyed woman with black hair was chasing after the Thirds grand son while a poor blue-eyed boy with blonde hair was getting dragged off his feet with a handcuff stuck on his left wrist while the lady was on her right wrist. The handcuff has completed its mission; holding Naruto and Kurenai close together until the right time to let go their wrists.

Naruto has never seen Kurenai that mad before, he made a mental note himself; never make Kurenai mad, His thinking was interrupted when he collided right to a wall with his chest. "OOFFFFF!" His chest hit the wall and it hurt like hell, Kurenai didn't hear his pained groan, she was too mad to notice.

Konohamaru was running like hell in fright like a demon was chasing after him, he now regretted for making that plan and putting it to action, that plan created a red-eyed female demon that was so beautiful was now chasing after him in anger. He just hoped his life doesn't end so early...

Kurenai was mad, so mad that not even a couple of jounins could control her._ 'How dare he lock me and Naruto together with a handcuff that can't be broken!'_ was all Kurenai thought as she continued to chase the TROUBLESOME brat.

Somewhere in the fields, a certain shadow user sneezed.

Konohamaru decided to escape towards the forest as Kurenai followed after him at a fast pace, forgetting she was dragging Naruto along. Naruto looked to the direction Kurenai was running and stared at the approaching forest.

He was like O.O

"Uh-oh..." was all he said as the trees came in sight as Kurenai jumped towards the branches...

POW!+  
BIP!+  
BOP!+  
THUD!+  
KRUNCH!+  
CRASH!+  
SMACK!+  
SKRUNCH!+  
POW!+  
SMACK!+  
KRUNCH!+  
CRASH!+

And Kurenai continued chasing at a fast pace after Konohamaru...

(Half an hour later)

"OOFFFF!" Konohamaru tripped over a tree trunk as he looked over his shoulder and stared at his soon murderer to be.

Kurenai landed on her feet while a battered, bruised, and unconscious Naruto landed painfully on his chest after hitting all those trees and branches that knocked him unconscious. Kurenai soon walked towards her prey as she dragged Naruto on the ground with an angry look. "W-W-W-WAIT!! I CAN EXPLAIN! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!" Konohamaru cried out in fright as he began to cry and stared at his murderer to be, and the red-eyed female demon looked at him with a predatory grin as she approached him...

"YYYYYYEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!" Was heard through out Konoha as the males shivered.

(Fifteen minutes later and out of the forest)

Soon Kurenai and the now conscious Naruto came out of the forest with a satisfied grin on her face, Naruto was still mummified with bandages and what was following them was Konohamaru slouching his back and rubbing his butt. "Man, did she have to spank me THAT hard? And force me to tell everything and why I did it?" Konohamaru painfully complained as he rubbed his butt to ease the pain. "What was that?" Kurenai asked dangerously. "Nothing!" Konohamaru shouted quickly, and he didn't want to experience the pain again.

_'Maybe I should tell Hokage-sama about our situation? But...everyone will laugh at us... and the handcuff is unbreakable, not even a kunai can break it and flames wouldn't melt the chain... ' _Kurenai thought and she cursed Konohamaru and Kakashi for getting her in this situation, she got the information from Konohamaru that Kakashi was also responsible for this whole thing. Kakashi helped Konohamaru with his plan for a reason, and Konohamaru does not know Kakashi's reason why he helped him with his plan, Konohamaru was told to lock the handcuff onto her wrist and Naruto's wrist so they will be STUCK together. She also now knew this handcuff was really old and unbreakable, kunai can't cut it off, fire can't melt it either. Konohamaru told her that the handcuff can unclick themselves if a certain 'Event' happens to them. Kurenai asked what this 'Event' was, but he said he doesn't know, and there was no key for that handcuff, that was all the information he got from Kakashi and it was Kakashi's plan, the handcuff Konohamaru was going to use on Naruto was new and meltable and breakable. And Hinata would just LOVE to be in her shoes now, and she was stuck with Hinata's crush now.

_'Hinata would love to be in my shoes now! I just hope that she doesn't find out about my feelings for him...' _Kurenai thought with a blush and still remembered the day Naruto saved her from a bunch of C-Class missing Nins that managed to capture her during her own mission and was planning to rape her and kill her after their little 'Session'. Then Naruto came and saved her from the Missing Ninjas. He gave one of his cute smiles to her after the fight and left. Kurenai still remembered why she blushed when Kakashi asked her to take Naruto to the Konoha Hospital. When she got to his room in the hospital, she had to fight the urge to unwrap the bandages that was covering his mouth and kiss him then and there. But she felt like she was going to take Naruto from Hinata. She just hoped Hinata doesn't find out about her feelings for Naruto and she JUST doesn't want Hinata declare she is her 'Rival'.

Somewhere in the Hyuuga Compound, a certain shy Hyuuga Heiress sneezed

Kurenai now understood WHY Kakashi told Konohamaru to lock her and Naruto with a handcuff. _'He was aware of my feelings for Naruto! And his little plot was to make sure I would snap and confess to Naruto of how much I love him...'_ She thought that last part quietly to herself and blushed. Naruto was not aware of Kurenai's feelings for him when she looked after him at the hospital, all he remembered today was that Kurenai was so angry this morning and chased Konohamaru and he was getting dragged along with her and crashing right to trees and branches. Naruto shivered and does NOT want to experience the pain of crashing right to trees and branches again. A sudden image made Kurenai shiver.

(In Kurenais mind)

An image of Kakashi in a white scientists coat with a mad look on his face, well... you can't see the expression on his face with that face mask covering his mouth and nose and the forehead protector covering his right eye, you can tell by looking at his eye. He was rubbing both his hands together and there was a large object behind him that was covered by a large white cloth and a lab full of technology around him...(AN: Ya know about a Mad Scientist, right?)

(In the real world)

If Hatake Kakashi was a mad scientist and was planning to annihinate Konoha with his ultimate doomsday weapon and creating robots to defend his lap, Kurenai would stop him all at once to prevent the annihilation of Konoha. She was glad Kakashi was not evil for all these years. Her musings was interupted by a loud growl that was coming from next to her, she looked at her right to see Naruto with a embarassed look on his face. "I guess I'm so hungry right now since we missed breakfast" Naruto said in a sheepish manner and put his right hand on the back of his head while blushing a bit. Kurenai sighed and said "We'll go to Hokage-sama first to tell her about our situation to her" Naruto turned white with a dreaded feeling as they both vanished in a puff of smoke to the Hokages office.

(In the Hokages office)

Tsunade was not a happy woman, there was tower of paperwork on her desk and a couple of sake bottles on her desk. She was currently holding a sake bottle and there was paper on her desk she was currently working on. She just sighed in annoyance and was about to continue working on her paperwork when a puff of smoke suddenly appeared in front of her.

As the smoke cleared, there stood Kurenai with a calm expression, actually... Kurenai was trying to still calm because of her anger towards Kakashi was rising, she just hoped he doesn't walk in and embarass herself in front of the Hokage. Tsunade now noticed that Naruto was standing next to Kurenai. She was about to ask Naruto what he was doing with Kurenai until she noticed there was... a handcuff...on Naruto's left wrist and there was another on Kurenai's right wrist...

Tsunade was like O.O

...And now she understood their situation, they seem to be stuck together. Tsunade laughed, hard. "Bwahahahaha!" "Hey! That's not funny!" Naruto shouted at her in anger and a vein popped in his head. A vein popped on Kurenai's head too. Soon Tsunade regained her breath and asked "How did this happen to you two?" "Konohamaru did this to us while we were asleep in the hospital" A sudden idea came into Tsunade's head as she grinned mischieviously and decided to tease them a little. "In the same room? Were you two... you know... like mooshi-mooshi?" Tsunade teased. That statement caused Kurenai to go beet red as she sputtered some excuses. Naruto had a confused expression on his face, he didn't know what this 'mooshi-mooshi' is and wasn't planning on asking about it. The teasing soon stopped as Kurenai stopped sputtering excuses. "Okay, I have a solution..." and she explained the solution...

(Fifteen minutes later)

"and that's all" She has finished explaining what they have to do. Plus, Naruto was out of his bandages, completely healed thanks to Tsunade's healing jutsus and there was a long silence between them. "WHAT!" Both Kurenai and Naruto shouted. "We have to live together, eat together, spending time together, and sleep together on the same bed?!" Naruto asked in a shouting tone. "Yes, that's the only solution I have, Naruto, I will have to tell your team that you can't come to training and missions. And Kurenai, I will tell your team the training and missions is cancelled" That was all that said as Kurenai and Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke.

(Outside)

Kurenai and Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke outside. And they refuse to look at each other. Naruto decided to speak up. "So...wanna go get something to eat?" Naruto asked, still not looking at her. "Sure" Kurenai replied, still not looking at him either. And they decided to head to Ichiraku's and walked there. As they walked towards their destination, they attracted many stares from the villagers, and they were uncomfortable with the stares. The pair had different thoughts. _'Man, they stare at us like we're new species'_ was Narutos thoughts as he grew uncomfortable with the stares. _'They stare at us like were a new couple'_ that thought made Kurenai blush as she also grew uncomfortable with the stares. They soon reached to Ichiraku's and the pair took a seat next to each other. (AN: The handcuffs is stuck on their wrists) The owner of the stand noticed his favourite customer sitting next to a beautiful woman, a kunoichi to be exact. A sudden thought made the owner of the ramen stand grin lecherously. "Hey Naruto, who's she? Your new girlfriend?" the owner of the ramen stand asked and teased at the same time. The statement on the last part of his sentence caused both Kurenai and Naruto to turn beet red. "No! It's not like that okay?!" Naruto shouted. "Sure it is" Ichiraku replied, the grin still on his face. "So, whadiya two want?" Ichiraku asked. "I want miso ramen!" Naruto shouted happily. "I'll have beef ramen" "They'll be coming right up" was all Ichiraku said as he went to the kitchen of the stand to get their orders.

There was silence between the two, each had the same thoughts. _'I guess we'll be stuck together for a while'_ were the thoughts as the ramen came and began to eat.

(Later)

They were walking together after eating their little breakfast.They spend the rest of the day talking, laughing, and getting some lunch and dinner. It was evening and the orange skies and the orange clouds start to turn a little dark. The pair talked about their good ol times in their past, also bad times, the conversation that Naruto talked about made Kurenai laugh. "Hey! It's not funny!" Naruto shouted at her. "Y-y-yes it is!" Kurenai replied between her laughs. "Y-y-y-you kissed Uchiha Sasuke in front of the classroom?" Kurenai asked, trying to calm herself down. "No! Some guy pushed me from behind and it just happened!" Naruto shouted, trying not to blush. Kurenai looked up to the sky and realized it was getting dark. "We should go home" Kurenai said. "Ummmm, which home? Mine or yours?" Naruto asked. "Mine" Kurenai said calmly.

(Later again)

They were now in front of the door and Kurenai opened the door and they both went inside. The apartment was clean, neat, there was a portrait of the young Kurenai and her family. There was a kitchen, bathroom, a living room, and a bedroom that was supposed to be Kurenai's room. They just went to bed and said "Good night" and they went to sleep, waiting for the next day.

Chappie end!

I don't know Kurenai that well, which is why she acts this way. I don't know the owners name of Ichiraku's Ramen. The idea of Hatake Kakashi being a mad scientist sounded funny and stupid at the same time to me, trying to annihilate Konoha and Kurenai being the Heroine. I was too god damn lazy to write the day of Kurenai and naruto spending time together. I couldn't think any other way to hitch Naruto and Kurenai together, so I made up the idea of Kurenai having feelings towards our favourite blonde when he saved her during her mission alone. There ya have it, I know the chappie wasn't much, but I hope ya enjoyed the chappie!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update, I had to study for my highschool exams, and that sucks, so I managed to finish my exams and I have some free time to write this. And I never expected to see so many reviews for this story, wonder why... is it the romance? or is it humor I write? yep, it's the humor. I hope ya enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

TRIP!+

Naruto trips on the rock.

BAP!+

Naruto kicks the rock away angrily

WAK!+

The rock hits something

BAP!+

The rock came flying back and hits Naruto's head as he falls down to the ground

Chappie Start!

The Next Day

_He was walking towards the person... well actually a person that looks like a huge bowl of miso ramen, with a pair of skinny legs and arms, with a crown on top of the head who is known as King Ramen of the Ramen Kingdom. The said King Ramen was holding a short double edged sword in his left hand and a shield in his right arm. "Curse you" said King Ramen. "You have devoured too many of my Ramenians and I will stop you before YOU TAKE TOO MANY LIVES!!" King Ramen yelled the last part in anger, behind the person was a bunch of broken bowls that was once known as 'The Ramen Knights' with a bit of noodles in the bowl and some were splattered on the floor, spears, lances, swords, and shields were scattered on the floor everywhere._

_"I'm going to save my kingdom and I shall VANQUISH YOU!!" That was all he said as the huge bowl of ramen dashed towards the person with the sword raised, the stranger just drew a kunai and blocked the sword, parried it away and thrusted his kunai, King Ramen blocked the kunai with his shield and he spun around and did a horizontal strike. But the sword just met the silent air. He felt something on top of him and he looked ahead to his horror. He saw a mirror that had the stranger that stood on top of his reflection with a pair of sticks. "Your NEXT" The Stranger said hungrily as he got inside King Ramen's head. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!! MY BRAINS! MY BRRRAAAAAAIIINNNNS!!!" King Ramen screamed in the castle._

_(Later)_

_The Stranger was slurping the last noodle and swallowed it. King Ramen lay on the floor behind him unmoving. "Well, time to search for some Ramenian survivors" The Stranger just grinned a predatory grin as he walked towars the open window and jumped off._

_(Years later)_

_Later then, the Ramenian survivors that managed to escape from the predator wrote something in history books about the 'Demon' that attacked Ramen Kingdom, and Ramenians were it's favourite. Here's what the history books in the persons view said:_

_**Beefy Ramant**_

**_Sixteen years ago, a demon attacked Ramen Kingdom to hunt the Ramenians for food, our kind was it's favourite. We were just having a good day until the demon attacked us, it was coming from the forest side and I saw it ate the villagers brain. It was a very frightning sight, it was just like what a predator would do to a prey. I even saw it eat my little girls brain, but I was too scared to stop it. I also saw it attack whoever tried to get away, then I saw it rush to the castle and killed the guards and the rest of the Ramen Knights. I heard a scream that was King Ramen's voice that screamed 'My brains' that could be heard in the village. I knew the demon ate the king, so I hidden myself somewhere. When it came out of the castle it introduced it's name was Uzumaki Naruto and attack the rest of the villagers. It still wonders around Ramen Kingdom looking for Ramenians, so it's best to avoid it._**

**_The End._**

Naruto woke up with a light gasp and calmed down when he noticed it was just a dream, he felt something on his chest and felt something blowing softly on his neck from his left, and it was giving him crazy sensations that was exciting him, but he managed to suppress it.

(Insert 'My Heart Will Go On' song from Titanic)

He looked to his left to see Kurenai sleeping soundly and he saw her left arm on his chest. His face turned beet red and tried to move a little farther, but Kurenai decided to move her body against his and snuggled VERY close to him with her arm still on his chest. He turned even redder (If that's possible) as he felt two jiggly objects against his side. He couldn't move since Kurenai unconsciously decided to move VERY CLOSE to him since it will wake Kurenai up and get his morning beat-up. He looked at her face, she looked so beautiful when she's sleeping, he didn't even notice his face was moving closer to Kurenai's. He felt her breathing in and out as their lips got nearer... He stopped just before their lips were just about to connect. He backed his head away and blushed. _'You're not like that! You like Sakura-Chan! Not Kurenai sensei!' _Were his thoughts as he layed still on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

He closed his eyes, _'Have to get used to this, it kinda feels nice... ...' _were his thoughts as he slept a dreamless sleep for a while.

(Song End)

Half an hour later, Kurenai woke up and saw she was snuggling Naruto VERY close. She let a small scream out as she backed away, just enough not to pull Naruto over with a handcuff stuck on her right wrist. "Whaaaa?" Said Naruto who just pretendedly woke up as he rubbed his eyes and he looked at Kurenai. Kurenai had her back on him so he wouldn't see her blushing face. Kurenai managed to fought her blush down and announced she needed to go to the bathroom to take a shower, she had to get the stuff she needs first before heading to the bathroom and dragging Naruto along.

(In the bathroom, not what you think!)

Naruto stood near the shower with the curtain blocking the sight of Kurenai showering, a clothing covered Naruto's eyes and was tied around his head as he listened to Kurenai showering, he was told to wear this clothing around his head, he just did and he didn't know why until he heard clothes being ripped and he didn't wander about that anymore. Her clothes could be seen on the floor with the whole right side ripped apart. But Naruto just stood there quietly, trying not to imagine Kurenai in her nude form.

(Later)

Kurenai came out of shower, dried herself up and put on her clothes, holding the right side of her clothes to prevent Naruto from seeing her... ..._privates_. The pair went to the living room, she then took out a small basket and pulled a needle and a very long string as she told Naruto to untie the clothing around his head while she held the right side of her clothing so Naruto can help stitching the side of her clothes back up.

(Much later)

After finishing stitching her clothing, they went to the bathroom again and let Naruto wash his face and they went outside to find a way to break or how to unlock the handcuffs...

Chappie End

Whew! Did I forget to tell you that I write my stories when I'm in the right mood? Guess not... If you didn't understand about paragraphs on top before Naruto woke up, that was his dream that was written on top. I have to stop here for now and I know this chappie was short and I know the dream sounded stupid, but I hope ya enjoyed the chappie!


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a long time since I updated this, but I still like to write romance mixed in with humor. And let's get on with the story.**

**Chapter 4: An Event That He Didn't Need To Happen**

It's always just a usual day for him, it's always just a usual day for Hatake Kakashi. Walking around Konoha in his usual route that usually leads him to the adult book store, he would go into the store then search for some Come Come Paradise books, buy them and leave to resume his walk and come back here and go to Team Seven Training Grounds.

But today was not going to be his usual and good day, he knew that Kurenai was going to flay him alive for what he did to her and Naruto, she'll probably skin his flesh and hang his leftover skin to the top of the pole like a 'Konoha Flag', he shuddered and that thought, he definitely didn't want to lose his precious BEAUTIFUL skin. Oh sure, he did find out about Kurenai's 'Special' feelings about his blonde student, he was surprised and shocked when he found out about that. He still remembered how he found out about this whole thing before he went on with a mission with his team and Kurenai's team.

**Flashback!**

_Kakashi was bored, actually he was so bored that he wanted to SCREAM in irritation. He looked about in his apartment, there was a small kitchen, table with a chair, a couch that was just across a window, his bed and dresser just above his window. He was SO BORED! He then closed his only visible eye for a while before deciding to take for a walk around the streets. He walked to the door and opened it and went outside._

_He was greeted by a warm and welcoming sunlight as it washed all over him. He began to walk around the streets, there were some people that greeted him and walked passed him. Just about when he was going to make a turn, he saw Kurenai across from him, with that concentrated look on her face before a idea came to his head and quickly looked for a place to hide._

_Kurenai was walking towards where he was once standing, she kept walking as she passed by a trash can and walked towards her destination. If she turned around, she would have notice a trash can's lid opening very slightly enough for SOMEONE to peek out and check what's going on._

_Kakashi was glad that he suppressed his chakra enough not to get detected, he got out of the trash can as he grabbed the banana peel off his silver hair and threw it into the garbage as he closed the lid. So then, he followed after Kurenai towards her destination. He must not underestimate her because he knew she was a jounin, so he had to be very VERY careful not to get detected. If he gets detected, he knew the consiquenes(spelling?) was very dangerous._

_(Later)_

_Kurenai finally reached her apartment as she took out her key and unlocked her door and went inside her apartment. With Kakashi, he's trying to figure out how to get in there without getting caught, so he commenced **Operation: Secret Konoha Spy** Kakashi style. A lightbulb flashed above his head as he went around the apartment, four minutes after stealthly checking around, he saw a window, it's not open, but he could faintly see a picture through the window, but it looked too dark for him to see while he's outside. 'Bet I could see it if I went inside, but how do I sneak in...?' Was his thoughts as he suppressed his chakra and lay himself flat to the ground and crawled his way to the window. He now pressed his body to the wall of the apartment while laying on the ground as he pressed his ear against the wall. He could hear very faint footsteps inside and faintly heard her talking to something. He sworned that he heard "My, aren't you such a cute one?" coming from Kurenai's own mouth. He decided it was time that he should peek at the window and see what made her say that. He slowly rosed into a crouching position and slowly peeked his head up to the window just in time to see Kurenai kiss a picture before putting it back into her dresser as she left the room. He quickly ran behind her apartment before tripping from a rock and fell to the grass as he got up and quickly ran and hid behind her apartment just in time to hear the door opening and closing. He peeked at the corner and saw Kurenai walking away from her apartment. An idea lit up in his head and rubbed his hands together with a mad look in his eye. 'I wonder which guy has caught her eye? Maybe a little peek wouldn't hurt.." Was Kakashi's thoughts which was consumed by evil as he walked towards the entrance of her apartment after Kurenai was out of sight._

Even though that was his first time breaking into somebody's apartment from his own village, which is illegal in the village, it was all he could do to keep it a secret, and he still remembered about the 'Door Problem' at her apartment.

_Kakashi facefaulted when he saw that her door has four locks, each with different styles. He knew how one of the locks work while the rest was a mystery. So the then, he used his 'Trick'. Since she was so paranoid enough to have her door have four locks._

_(45 minutes later)_

_There! He finally managed to unlock all the locks, which took almost an hour, and now...where to find that room? So then, he ventured to her apartment. The floors were clean, books were piled up neatly in the shelf, a nice couch, a room that led to the kitchen, and he saw a three doors that led to different places. So he went and opened them. 'Maybe it's this one? Nope, leads to the bathroom, this one? no. Ah, here it is!' He thought excitingly as he opened the door and ventured into the room. Though it was just a normal bedroom, a big bed, a coffee table next to it, a window, so he finally found the picture that he couldn't see when he was outside, it was a picture of Kurenai and her family, and they're all smiling. He payed no heed to them as he saw the dresser, he walked to the dresser and looked at the top drawer where he saw her put the picture and opened it. He saw what was heaven in his eyes._

_What he saw? He saw the most wonderous, silkiest, cleanest, and the most heavenly clothing that he ever, EVER wanted to get his hands on. They were the most greatest, adorable, and cutest clothing that lay in the drawer before him, they were..._

_...they were..._

_...they were..._

_...they were..._

_...they were..._

_...they were..._

_...BRAS AND PANTIES!!!_

_He quickly got his hands on the panties and put one of them on top of his head and got hold of the bra and put around his shoulders as he giggled madly like a school girl as he shuffled through the bras and panties, desperately wanting to find out about the guy that has caught her eyes and attention. He soon found the picture that lay face down in the drawer. This was it! And there's no turning back now! Time to find out about the mystery guy she likes! He slowly reached the picture and very slowly turned around. His heart began to beat faster as sweat trailed down his left side of his face. He heard this unidentified ringing in his ears, it soon grew louder and louder as the picture almost became visible for him to see, and then, it grew silent. He saw the guy in the picture that he never, EVER expected to see._

_The said guy in the picture, was none other than Uzumaki Naruto in the picture, he was doing a peace sign with his fingers and was smiling. The picture slowly fell off from his fingers as Kakashi slowly backed away, shocked that Kurenai 'Liked' his student and yet surprised that Naruto himself has caught the attention of one Yuuhi Kurenai. He kept backing away from the dresser and didn't even noticed a invisible line behind his feet and snapped the line. The sounds of doors and windows shuting and the locks putting themselves in place made Kakashi jump, causing the panty to fly off his head and the bra around his shoulders to fly off along with it._

_He ran to the living room and ran towards the door only found it locked up, he tried to undo the four locks, but they were stuck, there was only one thing left to do. He hastily backed away from the door in a distance and ran towards the door faster than the eye can see. He did it, he broke through the door using his whole body as a weapon and quickly ran away from her apartment. Leaving a human shaped hole there until it's found and the undergarments on the floor inside the apartment._

**Flashback End!**

That's how he found out about her feeling towards his blonde student, he did more of his spying activities and discovered how truly she loves him. Kakashi didn't accept it at first, but he came to understand her and accepted it in time. Since she wouldn't confess her love for him, he planned a very evil, evil idea. He heard about something about the 'Unbreakable Handcuffs' or 'Sacred Handcuffs' as the elders call it, it is said to be made from the old world and was very unbreakable that not even flames could melt it. He spent days trying to find it somewhere in the forest. He found the handcuffs and took it with him and use it on Naruto and Kurenai, but he had to form a plan of how to approach them without getting killed. He found Konohamaru and told him about his little plan. And that's when he went off to the mission with his team and with Team 8.

And here he is, watching every corners of his eyes, making sure that his student and fellow jounin wouldn't ambush him and torture him until the end of the day. He continued to walk on the streets of Konoha until he saw a familiar stand. He was about to walk to that stand until he felt a huge killer intent behind him that stopped him in his tracks. He slowly turned around and saw Kurenai shaking with rage while a blonde boy at her side was scared stiff.

He said what came to his mind first. "Oh shit" He then ran full speed ahead with the 'Red Eyed Demoness' trailing after him with the poor blue eyed boy.

**Chappie End!**

**Whoa, I don't why I put the little 'Panty Raid' in this story. But anyway, I am planning to write Chained Together Anko Mix,** **because it's going to be Anko's turn! Well, unless YOU want me to write that story, but I might rate that story 'Rated M' because...uhhh...MANY REASONS! Yeah, many reasons, you can guess, but I ain't telling you why. I hope you enjoyed this chappie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Escapes and thoughts**

The silver haired jounin ran as fast as his legs could carry him, trying to get away from the enraged kunoichi who is after him, clearly angry with him for what he did to her, he'd rather not stop right now, because she'll most likely tear him apart and feed his leftover guts to the dogs, he could see it in her eyes.

That murderous rage in her eyes, the angry expression on her angelic, delicate face, he knew that look very well... in his war time experiences...

The way she chased him...he knew that run.

He's seen it all... ... the pace of her running... ... the way she looked at him... ... ignoring everything around her...

He has seen it all... ... on that battlefield twelve years ago... ... at the borders of Fire Country...

She will stop at nothing to kill him, endlessly chasing him until she's struck down, or until he is captured and tortured by her.

So he ran, ran as fast as he could.

He continued to try to escape alive and ran, with Kurenai starting to close in on him, Kakashi turned to the left at the corner of the street, with her hand barely catching his vest by an inch as Kakashi ran off from Kurenai, who stopped and chased after Kakashi, forgetting about the handcuffs on her wrist and the small blonde, orange wearing, blue eyed shinobi who was at her side the whole time since the chase started and is hanging on to his dear life.

Naruto has seen Kurenai-sensei angry before, but never this angry. Of course, he is angry at Kakashi-sensei for what he did to them too, but he was too busy hanging on to his dear life, also to keep his left wrist from being cut off by that freakin' handcuff that is too stubborn to be severed in half, making it hard to cut the chain, and there's no key for this damn, persistant thing!

If it was possible to cut the chain or there is a key for this damn this thing in the beginning. He would have forced the answers out of Konohamaru, use his Rasengan against Kakashi and shove it right up in his ass.

Naruto yelped as they came to a stop, turned to the left at the corner of the street, and Kurenai chased Kakashi as Naruto held on to his dear life, also to keep his hand form being severed by the handcuff due to the pulling force from Kurenai.

Kakashi continued to run away from the advancing predator, he pulled his right arm back until it reached his left shoulder and swung, forcefully pushing a random villager out of the way, who yelped and was sent flying and crashed into one of the shopping stands, hitting the pole in the process and the ceiling came crashing down on top of him and the owner of the stand.

"Dammit..." Kakashi cursed under his breath. There is no way he's going to lose her by running in the streets of Konoha like a cat chasing a mouse! If he continued escaping from Kurenai like this, she will eventually catch him and it's going to be curtains for him. From what he seen, she's pretty much fast in her angry state, if he's going to avoid his own capture, he's going to need to escape like a ninja he is.

Yes, just like a ninja he is.

Continuing his running on the streets for a few seconds, he then jumped as high as he could, causing the people around him to stare at him in awe. With the sun shining above him, Kakashi would have looked like a hero from a story to the villagers eyes if he wasn't being chased by a certain somebody who did the same thing as him

Landing on the rooftop, he then proceeded to run and jump from roof to foof, hoping to escape the "Red-Eyed Demoness", as he continued to escape from his fate.

As for the other two, they landed safely on one of the rooftop, with Naruto almost losing control of his bladder when they went soaring down while high up in the air before being dragged off his feet to continue the chase.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga just got out of the book store, looking for a certain book that would be worth reading. This book had caught her eye while she was looking around. This book had a black haired man and a brunette woman in the front cover; they were staring at each other lovingly.

This book is a about a woman named Karen Yume, is spending her life with her abusive husband, and meets another man, and eventually falls in love with him. Seigyoku Sora, she believed his name was.

Hinata just sighed romantically as she imagined herself in Karen's position, with Naruto-kun playing Seigyoku's role. If only she can tell that she loved him...

Her thoughts were interrupted by sounds of a strange wind, she looked up to the sunny blue sky, but there was nothing there.

Hinata just shrugged and made her way towards the Hyuuga compound, and start reading that book she bought.

* * *

Kakashi continued running at a fast pace, trying to escape from Kurenai who was angry enough to try and tear him apart, since now they were running towards the clearing which is a grassy field with a small river. _'Wouldn't she ever give up?!' _Kakashi screamed in his mind, he was tired of playing this game of cat and mouse, if he continues running like this, she'll eventually catch him.

He stared at the approaching river, there was a rock just big enough for two feet to stand on...

Suddenly, he had and idea.

An idea that'll promise him a complete escape, an escape that'll prevent that psycho from chasing him all over the village.

If he used that technique without slipping on that rock, it'll work very well if he can hit that rock with the side of his sandle with enough force, he can escape from her, if she jumps on the rock first.

He ran with all his might as he jumped towards the rock, as if by reflex, he twisted his ankle by will as he landed on the rock, hitting it with the side of his shinobi sandle as he readjusted his ankle and jumped off the rock and landed safely on the surface of the ground before continuing his escape.

Kakashi did his eye smile as he heard a surprised yelp and a splash after that. She must have landed on the rock which broke under her weight. He just shook his head as he continued running, already disappearing from sight of Kurenai, who was on the grass on her knees, soaked from head to toe.

As for Kurenai, she was angry. Really angry, how dare that scarcrow run away from his punishment?! He deserved that punishment because he planned all of this from the very start! If she ever get her hands on that damn scarcrow, she would beat him until he was a bloody pulp, and then, she'll cast a genjutsu on him that'll have plants biting and ripping his crotch again and again and again until she's satisfied with the pain she caused him.

Oh yeah, she can't wait to hear him say his 'I'm sorry's and hear him beg not to hurt him.

That bad boy WILL get his punishment, which will be a nightmare to all male species.

A sudden groan shook her from her thoughts, causing her to look at the blond boy who was already dizzy enough than he already was, and also was soaked from head to toe.

"Naruto?" She asked.

He got up to a sitting position as he sighed tiredly.

"Are you ok?" Kurenai asked, concern evident in her voice.

* * *

Kami.

That chase was not something that Naruto would not want to repeat, flying off your feet, like your flying, and almost hitting everything in the path in that 'chase route'. Nearly hitting those hard walls, shopping stands, and people.

Flying so high in the air is not something he wanted to think about.

So here he is, all wet and dirty from the chase. He never knew that Kurenai-sensei could be such a psycho when provoked, which would make a certain snake mistress proud.

"Naruto?" he heard an angelic voice ask. That voice, how he loved the sound of it.

He opened his eyes and saw a face of a beautiful angel, and found himself staring in those beautiful sets of red eyes, he wanted to hold her in his arms...

He got up to a sitting position and sighed like a lovesick girl.

"Are you ok?" He heard her asked, he wanted to-wait, what the hell?!

Naruto immediately shooked his head, shocked of how he's thinking of Kurenai, what is wrong with him? He can't just think about Team Eight's sensei THAT way! He loved Sakura, right?

Right?

Yeah.

Before he could completely confirm it, his own brain decided to betray him and decided to send him a video in his mind which Naruto thought was never possible in his mind, and was wrong.

Very wrong.

_Naruto was walking towards the grassy fields, which Kurenai told him to go to since she'll be teaching him some techniques that are so secret that he couldn't resist to learn new powerful techniques._

_He saw her standing in the middle of the field, which is near a tree, before he heard her ask._

_"So, you've came"_

_"Yeah" Naruto replied._

_"I'm ready to train, Kurenai-sensei" Naruto said to her._

_"Good" He heard._

_"First, you need to take off your coat and shirt, since it's too hot out here to train with them" She said to him._

_Naruto thought about it, she's right, it was hot out here, maybe he should take off his coat and t-shirt. He then proceeded to take off those said clothes._

_After doing that, he stared at Kurenai._

_"I'm ready"_

_"Good" Naruto's eyes suddenly went wide when he saw Kurenai proceeding to take off her clothes._

_"W-w-w-wha-what are you doing?" He asked nervously, looking from left to right, obviously looking for an escape route._

_Kurenai just stared and smirked seductively at him while holding on to her clothes._

_"To teach you some 'techniques', which..."_

_Kurenai then dropped her clothes, exposing herself to him, causing his eyes to go wider._

_"...Will be kept between us"_

_Kurenai ran quickly at Naruto, who was not quick enough to dodge because of her quickness, tackled him to the ground and jumped him..._

Naruto just shooked his head repeatedly and stared at the blue sky.

He screamed in horror.

**Chapter End**

**Well, it's been awhile since I last updated this story, but I think I have some of my inspiration back, since I enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**Guess I'll go on working on my other stories.**

**See y'all later.**


End file.
